The Marriage
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: Meses depois de derrotarem o antigo Füher, Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye tem a missão de descobrir quem é o espião que ameaça a vida do novo governante do país. Só que para isso terão que encenar algo...Cap III ON!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence...  
**Oi novamente pessoas!!!  
Aqui vai mais uma fic Royai pra vocês!!  
Mas aviso que os capitulos só serão postados nos finais de semana !!  
Eu realmente espero que gostem...**

Obs:

_"italico"_ pensamentos de Riza  
**"negrito"** pensamentos de Roy  
OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem.  
( parenteses) interrupção da autora

Introdução:  
Essa fic se passa alguns meses depois do final do anime, Edward ainda não voltou e Alphonse está a sua procura.  
Como eu não vi o filme ainda criei fatos que não correspondem a realidade.  
Para que não viu toda a série eu recomendo que veja ou ficará sem entender algumas coisas.

* * *

Cap I

- Pro chão tenente! – bradou o coronel antes de estalar os dedos e explodir o homem que ameaçava a segurança do quartel.

Com queimaduras de terceiro grau o terrorista caiu inconsciente no chão enquanto os soldados da guarda removiam seu corpo ainda vivo.

- Qual é o seu problema Hawkeye? – perguntou o moreno impassível enquanto entravam na sala e ficavam a sós.

- Não é nada senhor. – mentiu prestando continência e indo se sentar na sua mesa.

- Você acha mesmo que depois de tantos anos ao meu lado, não sou capaz de perceber quando algo não está bem com você? Não seja tola tenente!- ele virou-se de costas e começou a observar a paisagem através da enorme janela, o entardecer estava deslumbrante naquele dia...

- Eu já disse que não há nada de errado. – começou a perder a paciência, algo comum nos últimos meses.

- Então por que quase nos matou hoje? Você poderia ter atirado naquele homem e me poupado o trabalho de incinera-lo, ele quase atingiu você! – agora ele a fitava sério.

- Desculpe-me senhor, eu realmente não percebi que ele mirava em mim... – agora ela estava confusa, colocara a todos em risco com sua falha.

- Chega a ser inacreditável que a melhor atiradora de Amestris não tenha percebido algo tão evidente, você precisa de férias tenente.

Talvez ela precisasse mesmo, fazia 7 anos que estava no exercito e até então não deixara seu posto nem por um dia, exceto enquanto estava se recuperando do tiro que levou no braço e cuidando dos ferimentos e do olho de Mustang, quando enfim derrotaram King Bradley.

OxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxO

Nos ultimo meses o país passara por muitas mudanças, o exercito passou seu poder para o parlamento, mas não funcionou e novamente escolheram um Füher, só que dessa vez o novo líder era um homem bondoso, inteligente e astuto.

O novo Füher concedera ao Brigadeiro General Roy Mustang uma nova chance no meio militar, mas o rebaixara para seu posto anterior de coronel e todos os seus subordinados continuaram com as mesmas patentes, no entanto Fuery, Falman e Breda foram mandados para o Sul onde obedeceriam as ordens do general Toya.

Havoc fora enviado para o posto avançado do Norte, num treinamento que duraria um ano.

Era inegável que a tenente e o coronel sentiam falta dos amigos... a sala de Roy ficara silenciosa demais... agora só havia duas mesas e dois seres quietos e sérios.

OxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxO

- Para que veja como eu sou um homem generoso eu lhe concederei 3 meses de férias! – sorriu o moreno.

- E quem vai vigia-lo senhor? – perguntou a loira sem tirar os olhos da papelada a sua frente.

- Me vigiar? Do que está falando Elizabeth? – sua expressão se alterara bruscamente, de aparente alegria para começo de irritação.

- Nada senhor... nada – ela não queria atiçar a raiva do seu superior resolveu encerrar o assunto.

- Agora diga!

- Dizer o que? – fez-se de desentendida enquanto assinava e lia relatórios.

- Esqueça! – virou o rosto novamente para a janela, como uma criança em sua mudança de humor.

- O que será que aquele homem queria aqui? – se perguntou baixo coçando o queixo.

- Estava atrás do Füher. – respondeu a primeira tenente ouvindo o sussurro do seu superior.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Ele disse, enquanto o interrogávamos há dois dias, disse que mataria o líder desse país e que se falhasse viriam outros mas que jamais perceberíamos...

- Que estranho... – disse o coronel suspirando e se sentando. – o Füher sabe disso?

- Sim senhor, mas parece não estar preocupado. – respondeu se levantando e guardando algumas pastas na estante.

- Conheço esse tipo de gente e eles não mentem, devemos ficar alerta, se salvarmos a vida do Füher poderemos receber uma promoção! – sorriu ao deduzir isso.

- Nós? – o fitou atônita.

- Eu, mas eu tratarei de leva-la comigo para onde quer que eu vá! – sorriu de forma sedutora, como só Roy Mustang era capaz de fazer.

- Nunca passou por sua cabeça pedir minha opinião?

- Sim, no entanto esse pensamento veio e foi embora tão rápido que eu nem me dei ao trabalho de leva-lo em consideração. – riu

- O senhor não está mesmo pensando que eu passarei toda a minha vida o servindo não é?! – desafiou sorrindo.

- Sei que faz isso com prazer Hawkeye... lembra-se que prometeu me proteger a qualquer custo? Então eu lhe cobrarei isso até o dia da minha morte. – sorriu imitando-a.

- Não me faça arrepender-me de uma promessa coronel, não ficarei no exercito para sempre! – voltou ao trabalho.

- Nem eu... mas podemos aproveitar enquanto estamos aqui... – insinuou se levantando e indo até a mesa dela.

Ele agia assim desde o dia em que de alguma forma mesmo sem palavras eles revelaram o sentimento que os unia, algo que ia além da hierarquia ou de alguma promessa... Dizia coisas que deixavam sua tenente corada ou então muito nervosa.

- Não seja tolo coronel. – se levantou também e saiu da sala com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

**" Você vai conseguir Roy... é só questão de tempo..."**

Minutos depois ela estava de volta bem mais calma, com sua postura séria e impenetrável de sempre, um alivio para Mustang que temia ter se excedido.

"Toc toc" (onomatopéia desgraçada )

- Entre. – disse o coronel se retesando na cadeira e fingindo estar trabalhando.

- Boa tarde senhor, o Füher deseja vê-lo agora. – falou o soldado prestando continência.

**" Céus!"**

- Obrigado soldado. – respondeu tentando se acalmar, as visitas ao novo Füher o deixavam praticamente em pânico, o homem era muito esperto e parecia ser capaz de ler a mente de quem quer que fosse com apenas um olhar.

- Algum problema senhor? – perguntou a tenente ao ver o estado do seu superior.

- Não, como eu estou? – indagou se levantando e ajeitando a farda.

_"Nervoso, suando feito um louco, o cabelo atrapalhado e com 'bigodes de café', mas continua lindo..."_

- Está bem...- virou o rosto para a janela e depois para as folhas de papel a sua frente.

- Ótimo! Mas o que será que ele quer? – indagou novamente enquanto se encaminhava para a porta.

- Vá até lá e descubra.

- Sim senhora! – fingiu prestar continência e sorriu antes de sair.

- Você continua agindo como uma criança Roy Mustang... – sussurrou para a porta fechada e sorriu levemente, era impossível resistir a um homem daqueles e com ela não seria diferente...

OxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxO

- Boa tarde senhor. – disse o coronel ao entrar na sala do líder de seu país.

- Boa tarde coronel, sente-se por favor. – sorriu o velho homem com o olhar enigmático de sempre.

- Obrigado.

- Suponho que você sabe dos conflitos na fronteira do Leste certo? – questionou Ishitawa pegando alguns papeis na mesa.

- Sim senhor, Galharda tenta invadir o país há décadas e agora tudo piorou. – respondeu tentando entender o que o homem estava tentando fazer.

- Exato, eles quase ocuparam os limites do país quando você ainda usava cueiros coronel, se não fossem nós, os militares, teriam matado todos aqui e destruído tudo que temos.

- Entendo senhor... – respondeu Mustang agora mais calmo.

**" Onde ele está querendo chegar? Vai me mandar para o Leste?"**

- Você deve estar se perguntando se eu o mandarei para as fronteiras onde o conflito ocorre... – falou ele sorrindo e alisando os cabelos grisalhos.

**" Ele lê mentes! Tenho que tomar cuidado...espero que ele não esteja por perto quando eu estiver ao lado de Riza... seria constrangedor..."**

- Não coronel, eu não leio mentes...como aposto que você acabou de pensar... sua expressão o torna previsível meu caro... – levantou-se e foi pegar um pouco de chá.

- Aceita chá coronel?

- Sim obrigado. – pegou a xícara com as mãos um tanto trêmulas.

- Como eu dizia, há alguns dias um terrorista se infiltrou no QG e quase conseguiu me matar, prendemos o cretino e ele confessou todo o plano, mas sua assistente a tenente Hawkeye já deve ter informado tudo isso a você.

- Sim, ela disse que outros viriam depois dele mas que jamais saberíamos disso, creio que ele estivesse falando de espiões disfarçados.

- Isso mesmo – sorveu um pouco da bebida e voltou a encarar Roy olhando profundamente nos orbes negros do coronel. – sei que é um bom homem Mustang e sei que quer subir no exercito de forma correta dessa vez... sei também que o Brigadeiro General Hughes, seu amigo, gostaria de vê-lo por cima.

Aquilo foi um baque para o moreno, Ishitawa vira o mais profundo de sua alma e penetrara no seu interior como se aquilo fosse fácil e comum.

- Sei tudo sobre você, tenho o relatório detalhado de cada um dos meus coronéis e tenentes, pedi isso quando fui nomeado... só deixei próximo a mim aqueles em que confio ou que me serão úteis. Você incrivelmente se encaixa nos dois quesitos...

- Não estou entendendo do que está falando, senhor. – disse ele ainda espantando com tais palavras.

- O que vou lhe dizer agora é um segredo nacional, se por algum motivo alguém descobrir isso, você pagara com a vida coronel Mustang. – falou o Füher com muita seriedade.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu Roy com a mesma expressão.

- Existe um espião no alto escalão do exercito de Amestris, um figurão poderoso, alguém acima de qualquer suspeita. Não tenho a menor idéia de quem se trata mas tenho documentos que provam o que digo.

- E ele ou ela envia informações para o governo de Galharda. – concluiu o coronel começando a ver sentido naquilo tudo. O exercito do país vizinho não era muito poderoso mas de alguma forma sabia exatamente onde atacar e por isso ganhava espaço e fronteiras.

- Sim... precisamos de alguém que seja esperto o suficiente para se infiltrar e não ser descoberto, eu não posso fazer isso por que ficaria evidente.

- O senhor quer que eu o faça? – perguntou Mustang atônito.

- Claro, você é competente e tem uma arma que ninguém mais possui.

- A Alquimia das Chamas. – disse ele já todo orgulhoso.

- Não, a tenente Hawkeye.

Gota

- Mas o que ela tem a ver com isso? – indagou ainda abalado com a declaração do homem.

- O que é isso coronel, ela é a melhor atiradora que nós temos e também vai servir como uma luva para o plano. – sorriu servindo-se de mais chá.

- Plano?

- Sim, você vai se casar com ela. – mais uma vez sorriu.

Continua...

* * *

**Ai está o primeiro capitulo!**

**Espero Reviews!!**

**Kisu XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... nem Roy Mustang... nem o Black Hayate...

Olá pessoas!!

Primeiramente queria me desculpar pela demora... ainda não me habituei a postar no mais delongas, ai vai o capitulo

OBS:

_"italico_" pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito**" pensamentos do Roy

* * *

Cap II

- Eu o que? – o moreno quase caiu da cadeira, arregalou os olhos enquanto ouvia a gargalhada do velho homem.

- Acalme-se Mustang, é apenas parte do plano vocês não se casarão de verdade.

**"Menos mal..."**

- E por que isso senhor?

- Tenho fontes seguras que o espião ou a espiã tentara me assassinar quando eu estiver em publico, portanto vulnerável. Então faremos uma grande festa para seu casamento, o infeliz vai tentar me matar, descobriremos assim quem ele é, já que colocarei soldados a paisana em todo lugar.

- E por que eu e a tenente senhor? E se der errado? – Roy agia como uma criança confusa.

- Por que vocês convivem há muito tempo, parecem um casal! E se algo sair fora dos planos vocês se infiltrarão no circulo social do exercito! Casados será mais fácil! – respondeu o homem como se aquilo fosse obvio.

Roy nada disse tentava assimilar toda aquela quantidade de informação.

** "Não posso aceitar isso! Riza vai me matar! Pobre de mim, tão jovem...tão belo...morrer assim, baleado..."**

- Não sei se já mencionei que isso é uma ordem coronel. – disse Ishitawa muito sério.

- Eu entendo senhor. – sem muita escolha Roy se rendeu mas já sentia o sangue jorrar pelo orifício do tiro que Riza lhe daria quando soubesse.

- E não se preocupe com a primeira tenente, eu mesmo me encarregarei de falar com ela. – sorriu.

** "Ufa!"**

- Sim senhor.

- Agora pode ir. – fez um sinal para que ele o deixasse a sós.

- Sim senhor. – prestou continência e voltou para a sala.

- E então? – perguntou Riza ao vê-lo entrar cabisbaixo.

Conseguiu esconder o medo diante daquela voz, muitas vezes ele tivera provas da mira perfeita da mulher sentada a poucos metros, temia que essa habilidade fosse usada contra ele num acesso de raiva.

- Ele quer vê-la. – foi tudo o que disse antes de se sentar.

A loira pensou por alguns segundos sobre o motivo pelo qual o Füher mandava chamá-la.

- Agora?

- Não sei. – virou os olhos para a pilha enorme de relatórios a sua frente. - Isso só pode ter nascido aqui! Não estava quando sai!

A tenente teve que se segurar para não rir da cara do moreno. Controlou sua vontade e o fitou com o canto dos olhos numa expressão sarcástica.

- Se não gosta da burocracia coronel devia tentar algo mais "divertido" como as frentes de batalha.

Arrependeu-se do que disse milésimos de segundo depois ao se lembrar de Ishibal e ter a certeza que Mustang compartilhara a mesma lembrança.

- Qual é o seu problema? – novamente aquela pergunta, agora a raiva tomava conta de quem indagava. – não consegue ficar sem me incomodar com o passado? Sem contar que me desrespeita a todo o momento! Se não se lembra, sou seu superior – esse ultimo período foi quase gritado pelo homem.

Pálida a tenente respirou fundo para se controlar, algo sério estava acontecendo Roy jamais se incomodara com a petulância dela ou com as brincadeiras.

- Eu sinto muito senhor. – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de baixar os olhos para o papel que estava em suas mãos.

- Me desculpe Riza, não queria gritar com você.

- Não se preocupe senhor, é minha culpa. – disse mais calma, mas não menos triste.

- Está bem, está bem... mas diga que me perdoa. – disse ele, queria mesmo era agarra-la ali mesmo e fazer com que ela o perdoasse a base de beijos, mas havia o trabalho... o lugar... os soldados... e a timidez de Riza.

- Eu... o perdôo – respondeu sem fita-lo extremamente corada.

- Que bom. – se sentou e pôs-se a trabalhar, ou pelo menos fingir

O fim do expediente chegara e Riza não foi chamada à sala do Füher, isso preocupava o coronel que temia ter que ele mesmo dar a estranha noticia.

- Você vai me levar para casa hoje tenente. – declarou o Mustang quando ia saindo da sala.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu sem afetação na voz.

- E como vão as coisas Hawkeye? – perguntou quando já estavam no carro a caminho do apartamento de Mustang.

- Bem senhor. – ela estranhava a pergunta, afinal eles passavam o dia todo juntos, ele sabia até o que sua subordinada tomava no café da manha.

- Que bom... você tem estado distraída...

- Sinto muito, são alguns problemas pessoais, não permitirei que isso atrapalhe meu trabalho novamente coronel. – falou muito séria.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer e você sabe... me preocupo com você... mesmo não acreditando em mim... – ele voltara aquele assunto que deixava a tenente extremamente corada.

- É melhor pararmos por aqui senhor, conversamos sobre isso antes e tudo foi decidido. – lembrou ela encarando a rua escura e deserta.

- Não quero discutir...

- Nem eu...chegamos. – declarou parando o carro preto usado por militares.

- Obrigado, não quer entrar? – não podiam dizer que Roy Mustang desistia facilmente das coisas, todas as vezes que Riza o levava para casa depois do incidente com o antigo Füher ele a convidava para entrar, mesmo ela nunca aceitando.

- Não obrigada coronel, está tarde e pretendo ir dormir cedo hoje.

- Que horas?

- Por que quer saber a hora em que durmo? – estranhou aquilo e com uma sobrancelha erguida fitou-o sem sair do carro.

- Nada, desculpe – riu disfarçando o constrangimento.

- Boa noite. – disse ela dando a partida no automóvel.

- Boa noite tenente. – abriu a porta e entrou.

Teria que se arrumar rapidamente. Pegou um sobretudo negro enorme que havia em seu armário.

No outro lado da Cidade Central Hawkeye abria preguiçosamente a porta da sala sendo recebida alegremente por Black Hayate.

- Senta. – ordenou ela enquanto adentrava indo em direção a cozinha.

Preparou algo para comer a pedido do seu estomago que roncava tão alto que o ruído podia ser ouvido em Rizembool. Lavou a louça e serviu o cãozinho afagando as costas dele.

Foi para a janela, estranhamente todos os dias às 21:30 horas em ponto um homem (pelo menos ela supunha ser um homem) passava pelo portão de sua casa e lá ficava a observar.

No começo ela temia ser algum maníaco psicopata, muitas vezes se escondeu com uma pistola em mãos para atirar caso o estranho tentasse algo. Mas o tempo foi passando e ele nada fazia alem de observar.

E mais uma vez lá estava ele, parado olhando para ela na janela.

_"Esse ai é louco!"_

Quando o homem foi embora ela se deitou e adormeceu em seguida só acordando com os primeiros raios de sol.

Continua...

* * *

**Ai está o segundo capitulo!!!!**

**Espero que ele seja digno de reviews!!!**

**Agradeço imensamente os comentarios, sugestões e criticas recebidas!! Arigatou**

**Kisu**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence...

Uhhhh como vão?

Atendendo a alguns pedidos eu resolvi postar um capitulo dessa fic antiga!

Ela estava lá, tadinha, "empoeirando" na minha pasta de fics ;)

**_OBS:_**

_"itálico"_ - pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"** - pensamentos do Roy

OxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxO - mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem.

* * *

Cap III

OxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxO

- Bom dia tenente. – cumprimentou Roy, atrasado como sempre, ao entrar na sala.

- Bom dia senhor. – se levantou prestou continência e sentou novamente, já agia assim quase automaticamente.

- O Füher já a chamou? – perguntou curioso se sentando.

- Não ele mandou avisar que quer conversar comigo daqui a meia hora. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do trabalho.

- Hum...** "Menos mal, pelo menos não sobrará pra mim essa missão suicida."**

- O senhor sabe do que ele quer tratar? – fitou-o com uma ponta de curiosidade.

- Não... – mentiu virando o rosto para a pilha de relatórios a sua frente.

Meia hora depois um cabo veio chamá-la.

Encaminhou-se para a sala de Ishitawa com a altivez de sempre.

- Bom dia tenente Hawkeye – cumprimentou ele com um enorme sorriso oferecendo-lhe uma cadeira.

- Bom dia senhor. – prestou continência sentou-se, agora bem mais apreensiva, não entendia o que um Füher poderia querer com uma simples tenente.

- Deve se perguntar o que a traz aqui não é mesmo? – sorriu mais uma vez.

_"Então é verdade o que dizem, ele lê mentes mesmo!"_

- Confesso que sim, senhor. – disse constrangida.

- Deve estar ciente dos problemas que Amestris tem enfrentado nas fronteiras do Leste.

- Estou sim senhor, Galharda tem um exercito medíocre mas estranhamente tem aniquilado nossas defesas e descobrem nossos ataques muito antes de acontecerem. – disse ela com aparente calma.

- Isso mesmo, vejo que tem feito sua lição de casa muito bem tenente. – riu e ajeitou-se na cadeira enorme de couro.

Ela nada fez alem de corar um pouco e sorrir com dificuldade.

- Tenho certeza também que sabe o que isso significa.

- Há um espião aqui.

- Exatamente, sua missão é encontra-lo ou pelo menos ajudar a inteligência a encontrar ele ou ela.

- Minha missão? – repetiu ela tentando entender. Não era comum designar uma oficial do baixo escalão para algo tão secreto.

- Sua e de seu superior. – explicou ele.

Agora tudo começava a clarear na mente dela, Roy é quem faria tudo e ela o auxiliaria.

- E o que devo fazer senhor? – perguntou, mal sabia ela que se arrependeria disso por muito tempo.

- Você e o coronel Mustang deverão se casar. – disse muito sério.

O choque foi tão grande que Riza nada disse, ficou ali parada boquiaberta olhando para o homem de cabelos grisalhos.

- Sei que parece um pouco estranho.

- Sim, senhor. – gaguejou ela e prosseguiu se acalmando um pouco. – mas e a lei que impede a confraternização entre militares?

- Eu a mudei semana passada. – sorriu

Aquilo sim era estranho, uma lei tão comentada e criticada havia sido mudada e ninguém disse nada.

- Ninguém ainda sabe tenente. – disse mais uma vez num de seus momentos de guru.

- Eu entendo senhor.

- Se tudo correr bem vocês não precisarão manter a mentira por muito tempo.

Riza começou a ver uma luz no fim do túnel.

- Vou explicar os detalhes da operação... – contou tudo para ela liberando-a depois.

Quando voltou para a sala Mustang a esperava de pé perto da mesa.

**"Morri!"**

E se olhares tivessem esse efeito ele realmente estaria caído no chão como o olhar fulminante da tenente.

- Pense pelo lado positivo, pelo menos vamos ser promovidos se tudo der certo. – disse ele sem jeito.

- Promoções não me interessam! – disse entre dentes.

Um silêncio perturbador reinou durante aquela manha. O clima estava tão tenso que conseguiriam corta-lo com uma faca.... O coronel fitava sua subordinada a todo o tempo sem receber nenhum olhar sequer de volta.

Riza sabia que Roy não era o culpado daquela situação embaraçosa mas não sabia como reagir, queria simplesmente dizer que jamais se casaria com ele daquela forma, mas isso seria insubordinação e ela realmente não queria passar o resto dos seus dias numa prisão.

No meio da tarde Ishitawa resolveu fazer uma visita surpresa para os futuros Sr. e Sra. Mustang.

- Boa tarde coronel e boa tarde tenente. – entrou dizendo e pegando-os desprevenidos, ambos se levantaram e prestaram continência.

O novo Füher tinha a estranha mania de entrar nas salas dos coronéis e generais que trabalhavam no QG sem ser anunciado e sem aviso prévio, o que obrigava os mais preguiçosos, assim como Roy, a trabalhar de verdade ou a fingir.

- Boa tarde senhor. – responderam num uníssono.

- Vim aqui para acertarmos os detalhes do casamento. – sorriu e se sentou numa poltrona.

- Claro. – sorriu também Mustang tentando disfarçar a tensão.

- Não vou decidir coisas como o vestido da noiva ou sua roupa. – riu e prosseguiu num tom mais sério. – quero apenas indicar o lugar, a data e a hora onde tudo acontecerá.

O coronel e a tenente nada diziam, apenas observavam o velho contar os detalhes do local e todo o esquema de segurança. O espião não teria como fugir dali ou se quer atirar em uma mosca.

Antes que o homem fosse embora Riza tomou coragem e indagou-o:

- Mas senhor não compreendo por que eu e o coronel Mustang fomos os escolhidos, nunca participamos de nenhuma reunião social com os generais ou aqueles acima de nós.

- Entendo que não esteja compreendendo. – sorriu mais uma vez – mas vocês se conhecem há quanto tempo mesmo?

- Desde que éramos crianças senhor, o pai da tenente Hawkeye foi meu sensei. – respondeu o coronel fitando a mulher.

- É exatamente por isso! Vocês convivem juntos há muitos anos, quem não os conhece diz com certeza que já são casados!

Aquilo deixou a Riza muito constrangida e preocupada, tentava lembrar se alguma palavra ou olhar pudesse ter entregado os sentimentos neles presente.

Mas sua mente nada encontrou alem de cordialidade e respeito, nenhuma demonstração de afeto visível.

- Você é a melhor sniper de todo o país e você é um dos alquimistas mais forte que temos. – olhou para os dois – Quem melhor para encontrar um espião aqui do que pessoas acima de qualquer suspeita.

Ia se encaminhando para a porta quando voltou e disse fitando-os intensamente.

- Não economizem na encenação! - falou com seriedade – Todos tem que acreditar no casamento de vocês.

- Sim, senhor! – responderam juntos novamente

- Mais essa agora. – sussurrou Hawkeye impaciente depois que ele se foi.

- O que foi tenente, é tão ruim assim a idéia de se casar comigo? – disse Roy sério.

A pergunta deixou Riza sem chão, casar-se com ele era seu maior sonho desde que era uma adolescente e o via treinar. Sonho que jamais admitia pra ninguém nem pra ela mesma. Apenas gostaria que se casassem unidos por um sentimento real e palpável e não para cumprir um plano mirabolante.

- Responda-me. – disse diante do silencio.

- Não. – foi tudo que seus lábios pronunciaram

- Então por que parece querer me matar por isso?

- Por que não quero ser apontada na rua como a esposa traída do coronel! – disse ela impaciente.

- Como assim? – não conseguia entender do que a mulher falava.

- Toda semana chegam cartas e mais cartas para o senhor, de mulheres querendo um espaço na sua agenda para um jantar ou uma noite! Sem contar os milhares de telefonemas que eu tive que atender pelos mesmos motivos!

Não pode esconder o sorriso, aquilo era a maior prova de ciúmes que ele já vira da parte dela. Nem mesmo a arma apontada para a enfermeira que se encantara com o coronel no hospital fora algo tão grande.

- Não tem com que se preocupar, quando nos casarmos eu serei só seu. – fitou-a com malicia, o que apenas atiçou a raiva da tenente.

- Não será nada! Não vamos ficar casados tempo o suficiente, tudo vai correr bem e nem teremos uma lua de mel! – começou a corar e perder o controle.

- O que será uma pena, já que eu havia feito tantos planos... – disse pensativo e desapontado.

- Eu desisto! Não há como manter um dialogo com o senhor. – resmungou voltando a trabalhar.

Ele deu uma risada e saiu da sala ciente da vitória parcial.

** "Até que esse casamento me servirá muito bem... assim terei tempo para conquista-la de vez e quem sabe fazer dela minha esposa de verdade. Terei que usar minhas melhores armas para isso...".**

Começou a andar pelos corredores do quartel observando todos de perto, qualquer um ali poderia ser o espião ou espiã de Galharda e se fossem como o ultimo com toda a certeza todos corriam perigo.

_Continua..._

* * *

Ai está!

Espero que estejam felizes! Sempre que possível eu postarei algum capitulo dela, embora seja uma fic curta...

Deixem reviews nessa e em The Memories (que propaganda hein!!)

Ja né


End file.
